lamulana2fandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Star Lord's Mausoleum
The Dark Star Lord's Mausoleum (Japanese: 冥星霊殿, "Meisei Reiden" / lit. "Dark Star Mausoleum") is a late-game section of the ruins. The Amarna, a tribe of the 5th Children, are imprisoned here. The area has an Egyptian theme. *Area number: 4 (Back) *Music: Rave Into the End *Entrances and Exits: **C-2: Corridor of Blood **D-7: Gate of the Dead (F-5) **E-3: Nibiru, take the elevator up after solving The Dark Star Lord's Pyramid Puzzle. *Grail Tablet: (B-4) *Backside Door: (D-7) *Guardian: **Aten-Ra (C-8) *Sub-Bosses: **Angra Mainyu (A-3) **Ammit **Sekhmet Treasures Map *Location: (C-6) **Walk through the staircase that goes right through the Life Seal to unlock the chest. Ankh Jewel *Location: (E-3) **Cling to the pillars at the upper right area with the Grapple Claw. Destroy the stone sculpture on the wall (or double-jump with the Feather) and step on the floor switch. Crucifix *Location: (C-8) **Defeat Aten-Ra and open the chest. Dissonance *Location: (C-8) **Defeat Aten-Ra and absorb the dissonance. Research Papers *Location: (A-4) **Just take them with you. Crystal Skull *Location: (B-2) **Hold up a Crystal Skull in front of the chest. Maat's Feather *Location: (B-7). **You must solve both of the Dark Star Lord's Footprints puzzles in (C-7) to enter into this room, which do not appear on the map. Ammit must be dead, too. Jump onto the alligator's mouth and then onto the scale with absolutely zero weights on-hand. ***You can quickly get rid of all your weights by talking to Shennong in Ancient Chaos. Feather *Location: (A-4) ** Destroy the tablet in the bottom left corner of the room. Then, defeat Angra Mainyu at (A-3) and drop down to the chest. ***In the Initial Release of the game, you can damage boost up to the treasure chest by jumping off of the highest pots. In future revisions, the pots have been moved to lower platforms, so this is no longer possible. Vessel *Location: (B-1; C-1) ** Use the Crystal Pyramid to spawn Ammit. Then, defeat it. La-Mulana *Location: (C-3) **Throw a Bomb at the wall in the bottom right of (B-3), then pass through to (C-3) where the now-unlocked chest is. Puzzles Get to the Grail Tablet *Location: (C-3) **There is a staircase just barely popping out of the ground at the bottom-left corner of the room. You can take the staircase and it will lead you straight to the Grail Tablet. Dark Star Lord's Hall / The Dark Star Lord's Footsteps Puzzle *Location: (C-7) ** See Dark Star Lord's Hall. Unlocking Ra's Ankh *Location: (C-8) ** You first have to talk to Horus in Gate of the Dead (E-5) and say, "That's right!" ** Then, Amen-Ra will show up in his room at Dark Star Lord's Mausoleum (C-5) and disappear. *** This doesn't happen if you enter from Corridor of Blood. You need to solve "slight weight" dais puzzle and enter from Gate of the Dead. ** Return to Horus' room in Gate of the Dead. ** Walk into the door at Dark Star Lord's Mausoleum (C-6) and the Ankh will be unlocked. The Dark Star Lord's Pyramid Puzzle *Location: (E-3) **Following the Anu cuneiforms on the Dark Star Lord's Footprints, use the Djed Pillar to chant the Himinn, Sol, Mani, Saer, and Eldr Mantras simultaneously under the ancient text in the background. Then, step on the platform that rises up and use the Pyramid Crystal. Beware the two traps! ***If you do not have the Destiny Tablet in your inventory, you will not be able to enter the door that appears at the top of the pyramid. Glossary Herja *Location: (C-3) **Examine the statue on the far right of the room: This glossary entry is sticking under its feet. Angra Mainyu *Location: (B-2) **Whip the wall, on the 2nd platform from left, from the right side. Ammit *Location: (C-4) **Using the Feather, double-jump up the ladder at the bottom-right to the lone platform. Then, whip the left wall. Aten-Ra *Location: (C-6) **After defeating Ra, enter the door again to find this glossary entry. Shops Kero *Location: (C-2) Climb up the ladder from (C-3), then jump to the shop. NPCs Set *Location: (B-5) Fairy Guild Lieutenant *Location: (B-6) **Use the Gale Fibula to avoid getting crushed by the death traps. You can unlock the Treasure Fairy Alruna by paying him 300 Gold. Nun *Location: (B-2) Amaunet *Location: (B-3) Category:Backside Fields